gleebrandnewdirectionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaine
'''Blaine Anderson is one of the main character on Glee. He is a former student at William McKinley High School, and was the Senior Class President. He was the former lead member of the Dalton Academy Warblers (where he transferred to, due to heavy bullying at his previous school), who later transferred to William McKinley High School in Season Three, to be with his boyfriend,Kurt Hummel, because he couldn't stand to be away from the person he loves. Blaine is openly gay and was in a relationship with Kurt Hummel but their relationship ended because of the events that occured in the Season Four episode, The Break-Up.' '''Blaine Anderson' is portrayed by actor, musician, and singer-songwriter, Darren Criss. Biography Early life Blaine has an older brother named Cooper Anderson. His brother was seen as someone who was very domineering and critical of Blaine and thus Blaine has some resentment towards his older brother. Before Blaine moved to Dalton Academy, he went to a school where he was bullied because of his sexual orientation. Just after he came out, he went to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with a friend, the only other gay guy at his school, and when they were waiting for his friend's dad to pick them up, three guys jumped out and "beat the living crap out of them". Blaine decided to transfer to Dalton Academy because of their zero tolerance bullying policy. Personality Blaine is a talented, dapper, charming young man, with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He has apparently become more secure in himself in recent years. Rather laid back, few things seem to bother him on a deep level, save for a few personal regrets from his time before Dalton Academy. According to Kurt in the Glee movie, Blaine "loves the mic", and certainly the series supports this as Blaine is repeatedly shown to have a great love for performing (including auditioning for Six Flags and King`s Island outside of Glee club). Blaine has also been shown to have an occasional temper, which he usually hides under a gentlemanly front until something he finds wrong or cruel pushes him over the edge (ex. Karofsky in Night of Neglect, Sam in Hold on to Sixteen). He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in" (Special Education), at least by the standards of Dalton Academy. He's not afraid of being openly gay but still prefers to act in a socially acceptable manner in regards to his school. Blaine warns Kurt that trying too hard and showing too much panache can be detrimental, exposing a more reserved part of himself. Despite this, he is very comfortable with his sexuality and is shown as being content with being physically close to Kurt. Of course, this seems to happen most commonly when they are alone or at Dalton. When he attends Prom with Kurt in Prom Queen, he demonstrates reluctance to dance with Kurt or show signs of physical affection, most likely due to his own past experiences and the fact Kurt's school has become notorious to him for being intolerant of gays. After Kurt is elected Prom Queen (as a cruel joke) and manages to stand up for himself and accept the crown, Blaine realizes how strong Kurt is, and after the Prom King,Dave Karofsky, runs away to avoid dancing with Kurt, Blaine steps forward to dance with Kurt in front of the entire school. While many speculated about Blaine's physical closeness and apparently flirty nature, his feelings for Kurt are not discussed until Silly Love Songs when he reveals a crush on another boy and later (after he is rejected by Jeremiah) when Kurt reveals his own feelings, Blaine begins to reevaluate the nature of his relationship with Kurt and where he wants it to go. Blaine's feelings become clear in Original Song when he seemingly has an epiphany while watching Kurt perform Blackbird in memoriam. He proposes that Kurt be his duet partner at Regionals, and later confesses to Kurt that the duet is just an excuse to spend more time with him. He then kisses Kurt. Blaine's insecurities about his ability to be a good boyfriend seem to affect his confidence in other areas of his life, as he increasingly begins to behave erratically, from getting very drunk at a party and dating a girl (in Blame It on the Alcohol), to being highly susceptible to suggestion when he takes Sue Sylvester's words to heart to "sexify" The Warblers' performance (in Sexy). Despite this he continues to display concern, care and a desire to spend time with Kurt. In Blame It on the Alcohol, he seeks Kurt's understanding regarding his confusion about his sexuality and is visibly hurt when he doesn't get it. He also seeks out Kurt's father Burt regarding Kurt's lack of knowledge about sex in Sexy, despite the fact that he fears he has crossed a line and might possibly alienate Burt or even Kurt. As a result of Blaine's insecurities, he also is shown to desire Kurt's approval. He becomes visibly touched when Kurt expresses that he is proud to have him as his boyfriend in The First Time, becoming teary and saying "I want you to be." In Sexy, Blaine demonstrates that he is well informed about sex, which develops into sexual curiosity with his relationship with Kurt. This is emphasized in The First Time, when Blaine gives in to his temptation when drunk and attempts to get intimate with Kurt in the backseat of his car. However, Kurt is not so keen with the idea and leaves unhappy and angry. After waiting for the "right time," they decide to have sex at Blaine's house. In Season Four, The New Rachel, when eight seniors have graduated and Rory is gone, leaving New Directions short of members, Blaine shows his eagerness to become the new lead singer. New Directions having lost Rachel, their star power, Tina, Brittany, Blaine, and Wade decide to have a fierce competition to decide who will take her place. Blaine is very eager and competitive about it. When performing Call Me Maybe, you can see this diva side of him. Since New Directions won the Nationals Championships, they have risen and are popular. New Directions sits with Kitty with the cheerios and the football team and are fairly popular. But when popularity overtakes them, the New Directions, include Blaine, begin to act selfish, first telling Wade not to be Unique in public because it'll drop their popularity status and then teasing the lunch lady, who is later revealed to be Marley's mother. We can clearly see that Blaine and the New Directions were obsessed with popularity, but later, they realize their wrongdoings and apologize to Marley and Wade. Songs Solos (In a Duet) *All Gummed Up Inside/All Warmed Up Inside (Franklin) (The New Blaine) Solos (In a Group Number) *Pretty Girl Rock (The New Blaine) *That's What You Get (The New Blaine)